


Fires at Midnight

by laquesis



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, PWP, Post KBS Gayo, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laquesis/pseuds/laquesis
Summary: "You will take your makeup off, take a long, hot shower and wait for me in your bed. I want you on your back, no clothes on.” Minhyun had whispered to him when they got out of the van, mouth to his ear, his voice authoritative and with an edge of annoyance.So here he is, doing exactly as he's told. He always does.





	Fires at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in just a couple of hours, which is a MIRACLE for me. So please forgive any mistakes!
> 
> It's inspired by Minhyun's face here:
> 
> http://cfile9.uf.tistory.com/image/9914CC395C26204B28C7B0
> 
> And the title is completely unrelated to the fic. Titles are definitely not my thing.

“You will take your makeup off, then you'll take a long, hot shower and wait for me in your bed. I want you on your back, no clothes on.” Minhyun had whispered to him when they got out of the van, mouth to his ear, his voice authoritative and with an edge of annoyance.

 

And here he is, doing exactly as he was told. Like he always does.

 

Jaehwan wonders what was it that he's done this time, but he’s glad he’s done it nonetheless. The night had been tiring and a little bittersweet - while he was happy that his performance with Roy Kim had been a success, the surprise message they got from their parents had caught them unprepared, slapping them with a reality they didn’t want to face until it was time.

 

So Jaehwan was grateful for whatever stupid thing he said or did because right now the only thing he could worry about was _where the fuck is Minhyun_. He’s been in the same position for half an hour already, and even though he wasn’t allowed to touch himself - he never was, in these situations - Jaehwan was already fully hard, his cock dripping with anticipation. _Maybe that was the punishment_ , he thinks _._ Being alone and horny and left wondering the entire night.

 

He thanks the heavens when he hears footsteps outside of this room. He thinks _finally_ when Minhyun opens the door with the key he gave him, his heart pounding with excitement and curiosity, with maybe a tiny bit of apprehension. He always gets so nervous, so worked up, it feels like it’s their first time. It always feels like it’s their first time - Minhyun had that effect on him.

 

“I’m sorry.” It’s the first thing Jaehwan says, and he says it even before he could take a look at Minhyun. His instinct is always to apologize first, even though he still doesn’t know what was the real reason for all of this. “For whatever I did to make you mad, hyung.”

 

Jaehwan looks up at Minhyun. He looks like he's royalty, as usual. His hair is still damp and he's wearing all black, head to toe. He likes to be all covered up when he’s like _that_ , likes the contrast of it with Jaehwan’s nakedness and Jaehwan isn’t sure whether he approves or not. He always wants to see his boyfriend’s beautifully sculpted body, but he would be lying if he said that the slight humiliation of being completely exposed didn’t turn him on.

 

“You say as if you didn’t know.” Minhyun’s voice is serious and low. He keeps standing close to the door, observing Jaehwan from afar, prolonging his agony. He starts feeling a bit self-conscious.

 

Jaehwan doesn’t really know if Minhyun’s being serious or if he's playing a game. He tries to convey his confusion in the way he looks at Minhyun and that seems to have at least partially convinced him.

 

“You _really_   don’t know?” He asks and it sounds like a warning. Jaehwan knows better than to lie to him. He shakes his head.

 

“Well, that makes things even worse.” Minhyun casually approaches the bed, his pace slow, until he sits on the edge of it, his back to Jaehwan. He turns his head to look at him softly. “Because it means that you didn’t even realize you've misbehaved.” Minhyun’s fingers start making walking motions on his thigh. “So I'll have to enlighten you.”

 

Then Minhyun gives his thigh a hard slap, his hand heavy and unforgiving.

 

“Ah!” Jaehwan is startled by the sudden stinging feeling. It _hurt,_ it really did _,_ but his cock didn’t really seem to mind it at all.

 

“Yeah, I know you like this alright. But the question is, do you think this is an appropriate thing to do during a public broadcast? To someone _else_?”

 

 _Ah, so that’s what it’s all about_. Jaehwan wants to smile at how petty this whole thing was.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I was just joking around… I’m pretty sure Jihoonie didn’t mind it - Ah!” Minhyun’s heavy palm hit the same place again, this time with greater force, turning his skin red and sensitive.

 

“Y’know, I was surprised. Never thought I’d seen the day you were the one doing the spanking.” Now Minhyun was just teasing him, his hand running circles around the reddened spot. “Do you want me to show you how to do it the right way?”

 

“I’m not planning on doing it again, hyung.” _He says in a defiant tone. Two can play this game_ , Jaehwan thinks.

 

“Quiet.” Minhyun says as Jaehwan feels the sting once more, this time on his inner thigh. Minhyun’s hand was getting closer to Jaehwan’s cock and he couldn’t wait to be touched properly.

 

“Turn around.” He hears Minhyun command. There go his expectations.

 

He does as he’s told, rolling over to get on his stomach. He feels the fabric of the duvet drag against his dick and he can’t stop himself from rubbing himself onto it.

 

“Be _still_.” He feels Minhyun’s hands grab his hips, forcing him to stop moving. “Or I’m going to bend you over my knees.” Jaehwan doesn’t really disapprove of the idea, but he still obeys.

 

“ I’m going to show you how you are supposed to do it. And you are going to take it until I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

 

Jaehwan nods and then he feels the first smack reach his ass. He yelps at the feeling, trying his hardest not to grind against the bedding.

 

The second comes soon after, landing a little over his thighs, and his body jerks. The feeling is electric. It hurts so good. They get progressively harder as he goes, landing blow after blow on Jaehwan's skin, and doesn’t take long for him to become an incoherent mess. His ass feels raw and he’s trying his best not to scream, his teeth biting his own hand. His cock is so hard he feels he’s going to poke a hole through his sheets and there is a massive wet spot underneath him where his cock is leaking with precome. He wants to come so bad, but Minhyun won’t give him any relief, his hands pulling him away from the mattress every time he tries to rut against it.

 

When he’s about to let go of his pride and start to beg he feels Minhyun’s hand take a different route. He starts massaging his ass, his movements soothing and slow, his fingers pulling his cheeks away from each other and resting at his hole. Jaehwan feels his whole body shake with anticipation.

 

“You think you learned your lesson?” Minhyun asks, voice full of mischief, while he uncaps the bottle of lubricant.

 

“Yes!” Jaehwan gasps, not really thinking.

 

“You gonna stop acting like an annoying brat on National Television?”

 

“Yes - ah!” He repeats, feeling Minhyun’s wet finger circle his hole.

 

“Good boy.” Minhyun’s finger finally slips inside him. He feels his cock twitch and before he could breathe again he feels a second one make its way in. He turns his head around, getting over his own embarrassment to look at Minhyun’s face for the first time in a while and what he sees surprises him. Minhyun doesn’t look at all as controlled as he sounds. His lips are wet and his eyes are unfocused and he has his other hand around his own cock, stroking himself slowly. Jaehwan turns around to pull him for a kiss - the first of the night - and they completely break character, getting too lost into each other. Jaehwan wants him so much, _loves_ him so much. He never wants this to be over.

 

But his dick disagrees, his hardness is becoming unbearable, and it gets even worse when Minhyun starts rubbing his prostate with purpose. His new position makes his sensitive ass rub against the sheets, making everything feel even more intense. Then Minhyun’s other hand finally reach for his neglected cock and Jaehwan comes almost immediately, his thighs clamping around Minhyun’s hand as his whole body is washed by pleasure. Minhyun strokes him through the aftershocks and kisses his mouth as he brings himself off, his come painting Jaehwan’s stomach and chest white. His body slumps over Jaehwan’s as he comes down from it and they stay like this for a moment, both too tired to try for a second round.

 

“You weren’t really mad at me, were you?” Jaehwan mumbles, Minhyun’s hair tickling his neck and jaw.

 

“Not really. I was just moderately annoyed.” He answers with a sleepy voice. “It was kind of inappropriate.”

 

“It was _not_!” Jaehwan lifts his head up in outrage.

 

“Okay, maybe it wasn’t.” Minhyun gives in. “But then you decide to get all smiley and touchy with Roy Kim and I - ”

 

“Oh my God, I cannot believe I’m hearing this.” Jaehwan laughs and presses a pillow against his own face. “He is my _senior_. We are from the same company!”

 

“Yeah, that’s what worries me.” He half-jokes. “Jaehwanie?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Next time he looks at you like that I’m going to use a belt.”

 

Jaehwan hits Minhyun's face with his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad, so I wrote porn. 
> 
> I hope this little fic makes a couple of wannables smile. That's my only intent today.
> 
>  
> 
> It's going to get easier, I promise <3
> 
> Please comment, I beg you.


End file.
